The Time of Our Lives
by sanumarox123
Summary: Insert for 7x06, The Time Of Our Lives. Because they're married now and they're my babies and it still hasn't sunk in yet.


**(I'm posting this 12 hours after I wrote it, and I really don't know what happened to me honestly. But I think you all understand.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Holy crap. That episode. I can't form sentences. And I have an English test tomorrow that I was unable to study for (I'M LOOKING AT YOU KARISA.)<strong>

**This is an insert for 7x06 just ajkdgshajkdg idek. It's 2am. It's freaking 2am and I can't think straight so this is just some sort of thingy I came up with.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: God. I would not have been able to come up with those vows, so no I don't own Castle.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers: THE TIME OF OUR LIVES BC IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW CASKETT GOT MARRIED YESTERDAY YOU MUST LIVE UNDER A ROCK BC I HAVE BEEN SPOILED SEVEN TIMES AND I WATCHED THE EPISODE YESTERDAY K BYE<strong>

* * *

><p>He had the brilliant idea to get married two hours ago and he can't help but feel that it was probably the best idea he's ever come up with, in his whole life.<p>

Because wow.

Richard Castle can't form words.

Kate – _his soon to be wife _– looks stunning in the… what is it? Pantsuit? Dress? All he knows is that she looks beautiful and her father is looking down at her with pride and then Jim looks up and shares a look with him and he senses that he has his approval.

And then she's coming down the aisle and she's staring into the sunset for a second before turning to face him, and her face is of pure utter joy. It's wonderful and amazing and he wouldn't trade anything to change this moment.

The priest is next to them (and he's significantly shorter than both of them… why did that just come to his mind?) and then the man whose name he can't remember because Kate is looking up at him, and her hair is framing her face and her eyes are sparkling with happiness and suddenly he himself has tears in his eyes, too. Because this is what they've been leading up to the past six years and he wouldn't change any of the things that had happened before today, and he can't wait to kiss her.

He feels her take his hand and he looks as she slips his ring onto his finger.

It's time for the vows, and she's speaking, and he clears his mind and listens to his fiancée and the love of his life.

"The moment that I met you, my life became extraordinary. You taught me to be my best self, to look forward to tomorrow's adventures." Her face is clear and open and there are tears in her eyes and he loves this moment, because it feels like everyone else is gone (even though there is only very close family with them). It's wondrous and it gets better as she continues,

"And when I was vulnerable, you were strong and I love you Richard Castle. I wanna live my life in the warmth of your smile and the strength of your embrace." Her face turns even happier than before, and he smiles at her and looks at her tenderly, urging her on. Taking a breath, she says in closing, "I promise you I will love you, I will be your friend and your partner in life, always."

He almost kisses her right there and then.

But it's his turn and he slips her ring on her finger, next to the engagement ring, and they look so perfect on her ring finger right there and for a second he loses the ability to breath.

Then he finds his voice. "The moment we met, my life became extraordinary. You taught me more about myself than I knew there was to learn." And he sees the memories pass through her eyes and for a second he flips through his too, and he realizes he can't really remember his life before Kate Beckett came and overturned everything he thought he knew.

He's lost in her eyes, and after going through nights of repeating his vows over and over in his mind, he knows them like the back of his hand. "You are the joy in my heart, you're the last person that I want to see every night when I close my eyes. I love you Katherine Beckett."

They had been through so much together that everything accumulated to this one, final, moment, and in a few seconds, the two of them would be married, and he sees the realization dawn on her and she smiles _that smile _that he has seen more in the past two hours than in the last few months.

"And the mystery of you is the one I wanna spend the rest of my life exploring. I promise to love you, to be your friend and your partner in crime and life till death do us part and for the time of our lives."

They would always be partner in crimes, he thinks, and then she grabs his hand and her eyes flick to his lips, and he holds back a grin that even now, even at a time like this, her mind can be dirty.

He hears Alexis hold back a sob behind him, and Martha murmuring to her that it's all right. Jim brushes a few tears back himself, and then the priest proclaim, "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

He's kissing her even before the sentence is finished, and her mouth opens for him automatically, and mouths meld together in a physical form of unity. He clutches her lean body tighter to him, and she grips him, as if to make sure this is real. Before they separate, he leaves one more kiss on her lips and she looks up at him through her lashes, shyly, and he's hit with the fact that they _are married. _He's married to the love of his life, finally. Judging from the way her face shines, Kate's thinking the same thing.

He hugs her to him for a second before their family swarms them, and then congratulations are spoken and for such a small group of people, there sure is a lot of noise.

* * *

><p>While everyone is off getting drinks and refreshments, the two of them stare into the sunset, and she lays her head on his shoulder.<p>

He feels the moment come, and he turns her around. "Mrs. Castle," Her face is so happy and just beautiful that he can't think of what he was going to say. Oh yeah. The dance.

"Mrs. Castle, may I have this dance?"

Her voice is quiet and filled with love and peace as she leans on his shoulder with both hands and rests her chin on them.

"There's no music."

Suddenly he's really happy that he downloaded _In My Veins _onto his phone when Alexis urged him to an hour beforehand. Taking out his phone from his pocket, he presses play, and the familiar music turns on. She looks at him and her mouth is open, and her eyes are gratuitous when he takes her into his arms for their first dance as husband and wife.

She whispers into his ear, "it's perfect," and he feels a smile sneak onto his face, because finally, it's just the two of them.

It's the two of them against the world, and they're in for the time of their lives.

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>It's four am and I am currently half asleep and I keep crying at random intervals so I'm gonna finish it there. I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as my others but I needed to get this out.<strong>

**BECAUSE THEY'RE FUCKING MARRIED BYE**

* * *

><p><strong>(review, please? make the next miserable week filled with tests and homework and proving I can watch Castle Monday a little easier?)<strong>

**I love you guys :)**


End file.
